Gnar/historia
Historia left|180px Dzicz nie wybacza ślepoty, a każda złamana gałąź ma swoją historię. Polowałem już na każde stworzenie, które żyło w tej dżungli. Byłem pewien, że nie ma tam już dla mnie żadnego wyzwania, ale nagle pojawiło się coś nowego. Zostawiało ślady równie wielkie co dzikokieł, miało pazury jak sejmitary. Mogło rozerwać męża na strzępy. Nareszcie bestia godna mych umiejętności. Zaczynam tropić me przyszłe trofeum i dostrzegam zniszczenia jakich dokonało. Wchodzę do zniekształconego okręgu zrobionego z poskręcanych drzew. Ci wielcy drzewni strażnicy stali w tym miejscu od niezliczonych wieków. Mieli twardą jak stal korę, nietkniętą przez żadną brudną siekierę głupców, którzy czasem zapuszczają się w te rejony szukając drewna. A to coś przewaliło te drzewa jakby były suchymi patykami. Jak stworzenie o takiej sile możne tak łatwo zniknąć? Choć zostawiło za sobą oczywisty szlak zniszczenia, to nie udało mi się go zobaczyć. W jaki sposób pojawia się w dżungli niczym huragan, by potem zniknąć jak poranna mgła? Czuję przyjemne mrowienie na samą myśl o spotkaniu z tym stworem. Przewspaniałe będzie z niego trofeum. Przechodząc przez polanę kieruję się w stronę strumienia, by znów poszukać tropu. Dostrzegam niewielką kępkę pomarańczowego futra, kucającą, czekającą na coś. Przyglądam się z odległości. Malutka rybka wyskakuje ze strumienia i stworzonko rzuca się na nią, radośnie nurkując do wody. Ku mojej uciesze rozpoznaję, że stworzonko jest yordlem. Mało tego – łowcą! To dobry znak. Odnajdę bestię. Nic się przede mną nie ukryje. Uszy yordla poruszyły się i skierowały w moją stronę. Biegnie do mnie na czworakach trzymając w ręce kościany bumerang. Staje przede mną i zaczyna gaworzyć. Kiwam głową z uznaniem w kierunku młodego yordla i ruszam naprzód. Przemierzam ten trudny teren bez najmniejszych problemów i szukam jakichkolwiek oznak mojej zwierzyny. Próbuję złapać jej zapach i nagle coś mnie rozprasza. Słyszę jakiś chichot nieopodal. Yordl cały czas za mną podążał. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby przeszkadzał mi w polowaniu. Patrzę na niego i wskazuję w dal. Patrzy tylko na mnie pytająco. Dobry omen czy nie, muszę być bardziej stanowczy. Odsuwam się i wydaję z siebie ryk. Podmuch powietrza targa futrem yordla, a ziemia dudni pod naszymi nogami. Po kilku krótkich sekundach yordl odwraca się z bumerangiem w ręce i jak mi się wydaje uśmiechem na twarzy. To trwa za długo. Chwytam jego broń i wprawnie rzucam nią w drzewo, a ta wbija się wysoko między gałęziami. Malec odwraca się i rusza po nią skacząc jak szalony. Zdążyłem zrobić ledwie dziesięć kroków nim wstrząsnął mną przeraźliwy ryk. Ogłuszający dźwięk pękającego drewna i skał niesie się wszędzie dookoła. Tuż przede mną pada ogromne drzewo. Z jego pnia wystaje kościana broń yordla. Słyszę za sobą potworne warczenie. Popełniłem straszny błąd. Cytaty Wkrótce ;Przy wyborze * ;Żart ;Prowokacja ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Prowokując * ;Atak ;Ruch ;Śmiech Rozwój Odkrywając Brakujące Ogniwo Coś zamieszkuje prastare jaskinie Valoranu... left|335 px Ujawnienie Dla niektórych czas płynie szybko, ale nie dla Gnara. Gnar – Yordle urodzony wiele wieków temu, schwytany i uwięziony w lodzie. Cywilizacje powstawały i upadały, a ten prehistoryczny Yordle wciąż patrzył przed siebie. Ale nic, nawet lód, nie był w stanie pogrążyć Gnara na zawsze. Po uwolnieniu się Gnar wędrował po Runeterze, dopóki nie spotkał pozostałych Yordli. Jego nowi towarzysze wkrótce się przekonali, że w niepozornym Gnarze czai się bestia.Przedstawiamy Gnara Umiejętności * : Gniew Gnara rośnie podczas walki. Kiedy zapełni się jego pasek gniewu, Gnar przekształca się w mega-Gnara, zyskując dodatkowe punkty pancerza, odporności na magię, zdrowia i obrażeń od ataku, kosztem prędkości ruchu, prędkości ataku i zasięgu ataku. Jeśli mini-Gnar nie użyje tej umiejętności, i tak po kilku sekundach przemieni się w mega-Gnara. Gdy jest w swojej dużej postaci, jego gniew powoli opada. Kiedy dojdzie do zera, Gnar wraca do małej formy. Po powtórnej transformacji mini-Gnar jest zmęczony a jego gniew nie rośnie. *''Q'' ** : Gnar rzuca bumerangiem w wybranym kierunku, zadając obrażenia pierwszemu trafionemu wrogowi, spowalniając go. Po trafieniu wroga bumerang spowalnia i wraca do Gnara, zadając zmniejszone obrażenia wszystkim przeciwnikom na swojej drodze. Jeśli Gnar go złapie, znacznie zmniejsza czas odnowienia Rzutu Bumerangiem. ** : Gnar rzuca ogromnym kamieniem w wybranym kierunku, zadając obrażenia i spowalniając pierwszy cel na drodze kamienia oraz wszystkich wrogów stojących w pobliżu. Kiedy kamień spadnie na ziemię, Gnar może go podnieść, aby obniżyć czas odnowienia tej umiejętności. *''W'' ** : Co trzeci atak lub umiejętność zadaje celowi obrażenia magiczne o sile równej części maksymalnej liczby punktów zdrowia. Po aktywacji Hipersiły lub kiedy mega-Gnar przemienia się w mini-Gnara, zyskuje dopalacz prędkości ruchu, który z czasem zanika. ** : Gnar staje na tylnych nogach i wbija pięści w ziemię, zadaje obrażenia i na chwilę ogłusza wszystkich przeciwników stojących przed nim. *''E'' ** : Gnar skacze w wybranym kierunku i zyskuje średni bonus do prędkości ataku. Jeśli Gnar wyląduje na jednostce, odbija się od niej i znów skacze w tym samym kierunku. Po naskoczeniu na wroga, Gnar zadaje mu obrażenia i spowalnia go. ** : Gnar skacze w wybranym kierunku, a po wylądowaniu zadaje wrogom, na których wylądował, obrażenia i spowalnia ich. * : Gnar wpada w histerię i rzuca wszystkich pobliskich wrogów w wybranym kierunku. Wszyscy rzuceni przeciwnicy zostają spowolnieni i otrzymują obrażenia, a przeciwnicy rzuceni na mury (w tym na wieże i budowle) otrzymują dodatkowe obrażenia i zostają ogłuszeni. Rozgrywka center|600px Gnar to prehistoryczny Yordle przystosowany do walki na górnej alei Rift. To bohater ze zdolnością do transformacji, ma wiele silnych i słabych stron w małej i dużej postaci. Gnar walczy najlepiej, gdy ma wysoki wskaźnik gniewu. Wchodzi do późniejszej gry i doskonale nadaje się na obrońcę lub wojownika. *''Górna aleja'' right|270px Wskaźnik gniewu Gnara zapełnia się najwolniej na początku gry, więc kluczem do sukcesu jest opanowanie umiejętności jego małej postaci. Na szczęście mini-Gnar zna wiele sztuczek, które chronią go przed agresją przeciwników. Rzut Bumerangiem zadaje obrażenia przeciwnikowi z alei i spowalnia go, dzięki czemu Gnar może się oddalić i uniknąć kontrataku. Po odblokowaniu Hipersiły zadaje kolejne obrażenia, pomagając Gnarowi w zdobyciu przewagi w alei dzięki podstawowym atakom i Rzutem Bumerangiem. Mini-Gnar powinien zachować Hop na ucieczkę – to skuteczna umiejętność, którą może wykorzystać w walce z przeciwnikami w alei lub wrogami walczącymi w dżungli. Jest też mega-Gnar. Brutalna bestia z ogromną zdolnością kontroli tłumu i zaskakującymi wybuchami. Mega-Gnar wprowadza całkiem inny styl gry dzięki wrodzonym zaletom i słabościom. Jest nie do powstrzymania: powolny, silny i odporny. Kiedy przez swój wybuch zadaje obrażenia, to wystarcza do pokonania przeciwników. Mini-Gnar zwinnie przemyka po bocznych stronach mapy, natomiast mega-Gnar chętnie staje w samym sercu walki. Po użyciu Miazgi, aby zbliżyć się do przeciwnika na górnej alei, użycie Daj Kamienia! i Łomotu powinno sprawić, że nawet najtwardsi przeciwnicy będą w opałach. Ma też duże słabości, zwłaszcza gdy jest gankowany. Mega-Gnar nie może uciec i musi polegać na pozostałych punktach zdrowia i odporności, kiedy próbuje wrócić do swojej bezpiecznej wieży. Wszystko się zmienia, gdy Gnar zdobywa szósty poziom i zyskuje dostęp do GNARA! Ta użytkowa umiejętność wystarczy, by ocalić życie Gnara i zabić jego wrogów, zwłaszcza jeśli któryś z nich zawędrował zbyt blisko jakiejś ściany. Zwab przeciwnika w zarośla pod postacią mini-Gnara, a potem przemień się i użyj GNARA! do ogłuszenia i wbicia wroga w ścianę, a potem wykończ go pozostałymi umiejętnościami. Jeśli twój przeciwnik jest bardzo pewny siebie i atakuje pod wieżą, użyj tej umiejętności do ogłuszenia go. Jeżeli chcesz przeżyć gankowanie, odrzucenie przeciwników powinno dać ci wystarczająco dużo czasu na ucieczkę. *''Walki drużynowe'' center|600px Gnar przechodzi przez trzy fazy podczas walk drużynowych. Najpierw musi przez chwilę nie brać udziału w walce – Mini-Gnar kumuluje swój gniew, a potem atakuje podstawowymi atakami: Rzutem Bumerangiem i bierną Hipersiłą, przerywając linię frontu wroga. Na chwilę przed wybuchem Gnar może odbijać się od ziemi w kierunku przeciwnej drużyny. Za każdym razem, gdy mini-Gnar aktywuje umiejętność z pełnym wskaźnikiem Gniewu, przemienia się w mega-Gnara podczas korzystania z tej umiejętności, więc kiedy wróg widzi skaczącą w ich stronę puszystą kulkę, mogą się spodziewać, że przed nimi wyląduje coś zupełnie innego. Po wylądowaniu mega-Gnar rozbija przeciwników za pomocą Daj Kamienia! i Łomotu, zadając obrażenia i używając kontroli tłumu na wszystkich pobliskich przeciwnikach. Gnar doskonale nadaje się do roli obrońcy w drużynie. Blokuje umiejętności mierzone i zmusza przeciwników zadających obrażenia do skupienia się na nim. Musisz wiedzieć, kiedy użyć GNARA!: dobre wyczucie czasu może przerwać działanie umiejętności kilku wrogów jednocześnie, a odpowiednie umiejscowienie może ogłuszyć i wbić całą drużynę wroga w mury budowli, dając sojusznikowi szansę na zabicie kilku z nich. Kiedy poziom Gniewu mega-Gnara zaczyna spadać, umiejętności mini-Gnara doskonale nadają się do zakończenia walki. Jest szybki, pokonuje duże odległości dzięki umiejętności Hop i podstawowym atakom, które w odpowiedniej ilości uaktywniają Hipersiłę i dają mini-Gnarowi ogromny dopalacz prędkości ruchu. Dołóżmy do tego Rzut Bumerangiem i Gnar będzie miał wszystko, czego potrzebuje do schwytania i zabicia wrogów. Synergia *''Dobrze współpracuje z:'' ** : Umiejętności Lulu uzupełniają słabości i wzmacniają mocne strony Gnara w jego obu postaciach. Może osłonić mini-Gnara za pomocą , kiedy ktoś go atakuje, a zwiększa prędkość ruchu mega-Gnara, dzięki czemu może dogonić drużynę przeciwnika i zadać obrażenia obszarowe. ** : W późniejszej fazie gry Gnar gra świetnie, gdy ktoś inny rozpocznie obronę. Amumu idealnie się do tego nadaje: jego kombinacja i zatrzymuje drużyny wroga, dzięki czemu mega-Gnar może w nie uderzyć i dodać obrażenia zadawane przez siebie do obrażeń obszarowych Amumu. ** : System wystrzeliwania kul zaczyna działać, gdy mega-Gnar rzuca się na przeciwną drużynę. Połączenie Miazgi i zadaje ogromne obrażenia. Później Orianna może wykorzystać , który spowolni wroga i przyspieszy mega-Gnara. *''Ma kłopoty z:'' ** : Teemo ma większy zasięg niż Gnar i zadaje tyle obrażeń w czasie za pomocą , że może bez problemu go pokonać. Chyży Zwiadowca może też Gnara podczas walki, a pozwalają mu uniknąć rzutów bumerangiem i kamieniem. ** : Choć Gnar i Irelia idą łeb w łeb na pierwszych poziomach, na 5. poziomie Irelia zadaje już , jest wytrzymała, ma prędkość i odporność potrzebne do pokonania Gnara. Oznacza to, że Brakujące Ogniwo musi farmować pod wieżą i liczyć na wsparcie walczących w dżungli. ** : Fizz stanowi problem dla obu postaci Gnara. Jest wystarczająco zwinny i silny, by trafić mini-Gnara, zanim ten zdąży się przemienić, a '/''' mogą unikać ogromnej siły i kontroli tłumu Gnara.'' Spojrzenie na bohatera right|200px Gnar, zaprojektowany przez gypsylord Pomówmy o transformacji! Bohaterowie ze zdolnością do transformacji są trudni do zrównoważenia w League of Legends, ponieważ zwykle kończyli w swojej silniejszej postaci: sprzed patcha 4.10 najlepiej radziła sobie w ludzkiej postaci, chyba że musiała kogoś zabić lub uciec, a większość czasu podczas meczu spędzał pod postacią działa. Obdarzenie obu postaci wyjątkowymi słabościami i zaletami nie ma sensu, skoro mogą w dowolnej chwili zmienić się i stracić wszystkie słabe strony. Wróćmy do Jayce'a: jak bohater walczący wręcz ma stoczyć z nim pojedynek, skoro Jayce może walczyć w zwarciu i przemienić się w bohatera walczącego z dystansu? Oto najważniejsze pytanie, które sobie zadajemy: jak możemy stworzyć bohatera zdolnego do transformacji, z którym po prostu DA SIĘ grać? Odpowiedzią na to było stworzenie bohatera z zaletami i słabościami wyjątkowymi dla jego obu postaci i ograniczenie możliwości gracza do decydowania o tym, którą z jego postaci chce grać w danej chwili. Po wielu miesiącach testowania, powstała ta słodka puchata kulka o imieniu Gnar. left|200px Czym różni się od pozostałych? Mini-Gnar jest jednym z najbardziej mobilnych bohaterów w całej grze. Zadaje podtrzymywane obrażenia i doskonale atakuje, ale kiedy zostanie złapany, szybko umiera. Z drugiej strony, mega-Gnar to prawdziwy kolos. Jest dobrym obrońcą i wyprowadza silne ataki z dużym efektem obszarowym, a także świetnie radzi sobie z kontrolą tłumu. Jednak jest powolny, co oznacza, że jego przeciwnicy mogą przed nim uciec, po prostu idąc w przeciwnym kierunku. Usunięcie kontroli nad transformacją Gnara oznacza, że gracz musi przewidzieć, kiedy Gnar się przemieni, ustawić go na odpowiedniej pozycji i przygotować do zupełnie innej gry. Oznacz to również, że umiejętność gry podczas przemiany Gnara jest równie ważna, co opanowanie stylu gry obu jego postaci. center|600px Nie możemy się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć, jak będzie wam się grało nowym bohaterem Runeterry. Dajcie znać w komentarzach! en:Gnar/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów